Dès(amber)
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Kala itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya Seijūrō berpikir, akan lebih baik untuk menikah jika itu dia. Semestinya. AU!AkaKuro.


Ia bermimpi hari itu bersalju dan membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke luar untuk menemui pemuda itu seperti yang telah dijanjikan.

Dan kecemasan yang timbul karena ia membuat pemuda itu lelah menunggu terasa begitu menguasai mimpi, tumbuh menjadi rasa yang berlipat ganda dan getir seperti kesedihan.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak takut salju, badai, kabut, dan hujan yang selalu turun di negeri ini. Namun nyatanya, ia nampak seperti seorang pengecut musiman, terlebih seperti saat ini; di dalam rumah, mengamati orang-orang melakukan apapun yang tidak dapat dilakukannya dari bingkai kaca yang memperlihatkan anak-anak dengan antusias menyambut rintikan salju, para orang tua yang sesekali menghancurkan es trotoar dengan tongkat berjalan mereka, lalu ia berpendapat merekalah manusia super, penakhluk yang tidak akan membiarkan elemen alam menghalangi jalan mereka.

Anomali yang selalu melanda Akashi Seijūrō di musim bersalju.

* * *

.

.

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Dès(amber)** **© Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **Suggest** :: _Go download "Shattered (Trading Yesterday)" and put it on your playlist before you start to read this fic._

.

 _For you Gii_

 _._

* * *

likuid coklat bersama _creamer_ , berperan pembantu sebagai penghangat tubuhnya kali ini. Lalu sebuah buku akan senantiasa menjadi sebentuk kontemplasi yang selalu menghiasi. Tetapi _maaf_ , buku ini sudah tiga– _dan sekarang menjadi empat_ –kali dibacanya. Jenuh? Jelas. Lantas ia memutuskan untuk menikmati visual _real life_ pada dinding kaca kafetarian.

Tontonan monoton memang, seperti; hilir mudik orang-orang yang membawa tas lebih dari satu, para pramugari yang membaur dengan para calon penumpang yang sibuk menyeret-nyeret koper, dan tidak jarang pula ia menemukan orang-orang berwajah bule. Lalu sedikit menukik ke atas, dan bola mata itu lantas menginformasikan ke otak bahwa itulah papan yang akan memberikan informasi waktu keberangkatan untuknya yang tinggal sejam lagi. Tidak jauh dari itu, terdapat berbagai papan bertulisan lainnya; _maaf, hewan dilarang masuk kabin_ , _dilarang merokok_ , _mohon periksa barang bawaan Anda_ , atau _selamat datang di Bandara Internasional Narita_. Di negeri ini segala sesuatu diberi tulisan, segala sesuatu bernama. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua tanda, peraturan yang sopan dan juga keterusterangan—

"Akashi- _kun_?!"

—terutama kejujuran verbal dari pemuda ini.

.

.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Lebih muda setahun dari Seijūrō. Kini setelah empat tahun absen dari jangkauan sepasang _ruby_ , (lagi-lagi inilah Takdir) sekarang kembali dipertemukan, dengan sedikit perubahan—

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik, kau?"

— _cincin itu telah ditanggalkannya_.

Dan inilah senyum penuh dusta yang pernah Seijūrō lihat, "Baik," Tetsuya lebih dahulu memberi aba melepaskan jabat tangan, " _ano_ , boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu."

Mereka duduk berhadapan di dalam kafetarian bernama _memories_. Tema sesuai nama, membuat suasana serasa melankolis. Kursi-kursi logam putih yang melengkung, masing-masing diberi plakat 'Dalam Kenangan Tercinta': seseorang atau sesuatu.

"Kau tidak ingin pesan sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

"…Aku sudah pesan minum tadi, sebelum duduk di sini."

"Oh,"

Tanda tak kasat mata itu beralih, menghembuskan keberadaannya. Tanda itu tersembunyi dengan apik dari Tetsuya, seperti wajah tanpa rasa, dan hanya mampu diterka atau dibayangkan.

Diliriknya pemuda bersurai teduh itu. Ketika setitik kebahagiannya tersirat di sepasang _cerulean_ hanya dikarenakan hal sederhana; meminum susu vanilla.

Sumber kebahagiaan sederhana yang dahulu rutin Seijūrō berikan.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Tetsuya?"

Kalau sekarang, sumber kesedihan dari pertanyaan sederhana Seijūrō.

Tetsuya meremat tiap sisi cangkir yang menyisakan setengah isinya, "…banyak," susah payah, pita suara yang tercekat untuk kembali berujar, "sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana,"

Empat tahun yang lalu tanda itu telah mengkristal. Kesedihan mewujud, mengambil bentuk, berbentuk berlian. Keempat sudutnya menempel di kening, di kedua bahu, puncak perutnya. Lamat-lamat Seijūrō mengamatinya, bagaimana Tetsuya menahan ledakan itu.

Satu tangan diraih, membungkusnya dalam genggaman penuh rindu,"Aku mengerti, dan kuharap kau pun mengerti, bagiku juga ini sangat sulit, percayalah." Dapat Seijūrō rasakan, setelahnya tangan yang ia tawan itu bergetar, berkeringat dingin. Apa Seijūrō gagal menyalurkan kehangatan?

Kepala yang menunduk itu, semakin menutupi wajah Tetsuya. Kedua matanya tersembunyi di balik surai biru muda. Tapi sisi pipi itu menjelaskan semuanya. Seijūrō tahu tanda jernih itu. Bentuk berlian kesedihan itu dapat ia pahami: keningnya–tempat itulah yang terasa sakit ketika Tetsuya menangis, ruang di belakang matanya; kedua bahunya–karena keduanya bergulung untuk menyesak jantung. Dan sudut di puncak perutnya–di situlah kesakitan itu berada.

Jadi Tetsuya bisa dibilang siap, sekarang ketika cairan berbentuk berlian itu bergerak dengan hati-hati seperti rintikan hujan, dan tidaklah terkejut ketika Tetsuya dengan seraknya berkata, "Apa arti diriku bagimu?"

Mereka membisu sesaat, meminimalis penilaian _negative_ pada mereka yang curi-curi melodrama. Seijūrō tersenyum tipis saat dirasa Tetsuya meremas pelan dalam genggamannya.

"Sebelum kau menikah empat tahun lalu," ini adalah kata-kata yang diucapkannya, kata _'sebelum'_ seakan-akan Seijūrō masih belum mampu mendamaikan dirinya dengan empat tahun pertama dalam kehidupannya tanpa pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdegup, sesak sesaat, "bahkan sebelum kau benar-benar mengenalku, kau bagiku adalah diriku yang lain. Bagian yang tidak mampu kutanggalkan."

Ini bukanlah rayuan, sungguh, bagi Tetsuya pun memang dulu mereka pernah sedekat urat dan nadi, namun sekarang, takdir menggubahnya menjadi alunan harmoni yang terdengar jauh, seperti mata yang tidak mampu melihat telinga.

Pemuda itu masih ada di benaknya. Namun, mengingat kekolotan kedua orangtua mereka, Seijūrō menyadari bahwa relasi ini tidak akan pernah bertahan lama.

Mereka bersatu, namun terpisah.

Sayangnya kisah mereka selayaknya saga picisan, yang tentu saja berawal indah. Dari perkenalan yang langsung membuat hati luluh, kepada rekan belajar yang bersimbiosis, lalu menuju persahabatan yang penuh akan kepercayaan, hingga tumbuh benih cinta yang indah.

Kala itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya Seijūrō berpikir, akan lebih baik untuk menikah jika itu _dia_.

Cincin disematkan di jari manis Tetsuya, tepat saat pergantian hari menuju waktu kelahiran Seijūrō. Bukti otentik untuk mewujudkan janji suci yang kelak akan mengikat mereka secara _sacral_ di altar.

Dan ketika waktu dinyata _partner_ terburuk perubahan, Seijūrō harus menelan pahit kenyataan. Di mulai dari hubungan yang ditentang keras oleh Masaomi, komunikasi yang terputus berlandas kesibukan rutinitas, hingga pada klimaks; selembar undangan yang diterima bagai tamparan hati.

Ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan. Benar, ia sudah berusaha, termasuk berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak lompat dari atap kondominium untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, atau cara paling standar sekalipun; dengan terus menjauhkan diri— _kau pikir untuk apa ia sampai rela merepotkan diri menerima tugas yang diberikan ayahnya dan pergi melintas tapal batas menuju Skotlandia?_ —Tapi jelas saja begitu sulit untuk menghapus serpih memori-memori buruk tersebut. Waktunya terbunuh hanya untuk melakukan hal yang rasanya tak begitu berguna. Apalagi, di saat yang sama, sisi dirinya yang lain berusaha untuk mendorong dirinya agar menyatukan kembali serpih-serpih dari ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh tekanan batin karena cinta yang justru semakin meluap.

Dirinya mengalami pertarungan hebat—penuh dengan kontradiksi serta kesedihan. Seijūrō berusaha melepaskan keterlibatan, namun bagaimana bisa ia kabur dari medan yang terjadi dalam raganya sendiri?

Saat dikira hanya dirinya yang terpuruk, ternyata hal serupa dialami seseorang yang _dahulu_ ia anggap belahan jiwa.

"Ketahuilah Sei- _kun_ ," Seijūrō terkesiap dengan panggilan lampau itu, "tidak ada cinta dalam pernikahanku," demi Tuhan penguasa semesta, Seijūrō sungguh tidak akan memaafkan siapapun itu jika ada yang berani membuat Tetsuya begitu nelangsa seperti ini.

— _Tidak jika takdir lelah mempermainkan_.

"Tetsuya, aku—"

"Kau …, kau menghilang, perlahan melepasku. Dan sekarang kau ingin pergi—" bagai badai bergemuruh di musim bersalju, bahkan kalimat itu lebih dingin dari sebongkah es. Tetsuya menarik tangannya, Seijūrō membeku mendapati sikap dingin.

"—kau ... tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu untuk menghapus kenangan kita." Seijūrō hanya bungkam, memejam mata.

 _Tidak, kau salah besar Tetsuya._

Tanpa melihat, Seijūrō merasa seseorang dihadapannya tengah menaruh sesuatu di atas meja mereka, sesaat setelah terdengar kaki-kaki kursi yang menggesek lantai.

 _Kenapa Tetsuya begitu mudah menyimpulkan, semudah mengedipkan mata sementara Seijūrō saja bahkan tidak bisa membuka matanya yang terpejam?_

Tampaknya mata Seijūrō benar akan terpejam selama-lamanya. Ia sudah buta. Buta karena cintanya sendiri.

Satu sisi lainya, di tengah segala tanda tanya dan pemikiran yang tak berujung itu, Tetsuya berdiri. Bersiap meninggalkan cintanya,

"…selamat tinggal, Akashi Seijūrō- _kun._ "

.

.

Mereka bilang, berharap boleh saja asal masih dalam batas ketentuan.

Apakah berharap bahwa semuanya dapat seperti dahulu lagi sudah termasuk hal di luar akal sehat?

Retoris—itu pertanyaan yang takkan (mampu) terjawab.

Seijūrō menyusuri keramaian yang semakin membuatnya sesak. Mengabaikan waktu penerbangan yang hanya tersisa kurang lebih sebelas menit lagi, ia justru memantapkan langkah–yang bertransformasi menjadi pelarian, untuk segera menemukan sosok bersurai biru muda yang selalu berperan dalam doa.

Dan seakan tali merah– _itu belum seutuhnya putus_ –masih saling menyimpul di kelingking mereka, Seijūrō langsung menemukannya dalam lautan manusia.

.

.

Seijūrō belum melepaskan tangannya dari kedua bahu Tetsuya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menuruti memori lampau. Berkembang menjadi sebuah pelukan dan pemuda itu pun akhirnya membiarkan semuanya berlanjut.

"…Akashi- _kun_?"

Jarak kecil dibuka. Seijūrō membuka mulut untuk bicara, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang dirasa cukup untuk mewakili asa. Karena ada banyak perasaan dan hal-hal abstrak yang terkadang tidak melulu terwakili komunikasi verbal. Dan Seijūrō akui, bahwa manusia tidak jarang tak sanggup mengendalikan hasrat terkotornya sekalipun.

Alih-alih, tangannyalah yang bergerak naik menangkup pipi Tetsuya. Menyusup di antara helai-helai biru muda; yang baru disadarinya telah memanjang, dan beberapa jari menyusuri kulit pucat Tetsuya. Mengusap jejak air mata _cerulean_. Seijūrō menutup mata dan jarak mereka. Ia hanya berniat untuk mengecup sebentar—namun saat kepala Tetsuya juga bergerak miring selaras dengannya— Seijūrō sadar sekantong keuntungan berada di tangannya. Ia mulai berani dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya dan menyapu habis rasa apapun yang tersisa di bibir Tetsuya yang teramat ia rindukan.

Tetsuya baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima Seijūrō, ketika tiba-tiba bahunya tersenggol seorang penumpang yang tengah terburu-buru, memaksa mereka untuk mundur.

Seseorang tadi mengingatkan mereka, ini adalah Bandara. Tempat umum, bukan tempat berbau privasi, terlebih sebuah kamar VVIV.

Tetsuya mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada gagang koper. Menunduk, menyembunyikan malu.

Lalu Seijūrō kembali meraih tangan itu.

Menyematkan cincin yang tadi sempat dikembalikan Tetsuya kepadanya.

Dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan di punggung tangan.

"Beri aku waktu satu tahun,"

Seijūrō merogoh saku jaket _trench_ nya, kemudian menyerahkan apa yang didapat kepada Tetsuya.

"Setelah urusanku dengan ayah selesai, aku akan segera menemuimu," diamatinya sebuah buku yang kini telah berpindah tangan, "luangkanlah waktu untuk membacanya," jarak kembali ditutup, Tetsuya merasakan senyum tipis terkembang pada bibir yang masih kerasan menempel keningnya, "sampai bertemu di Paris."

Suara serak itu adalah yang terakhir kali Tetsuya dengar sebelum Seijūrō mundur. Dan ketika pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, Seijūrō sudah memunggunginya.

Lalu sebentar menoleh, untuk memberi seulas senyum penuh damba.

Tetsuya membalasnya serupa, hingga pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama memunggungi.

Meskipun mereka merotasikan roda-roda koper pada arah yang saling berlawanan.

Namun lebih dari separuh diri mereka masih tertinggal di titik awal.

Meninggalkan bayang lalu,

Menuju cahaya baru.

.

.

 _Like i said, that absence makes the heart grow fonder,_

 _Somedays, i'll be yours and you'll get your happily–ever–after._

 _Next, we'll become one again, on 20_ _th_ _December._

.

.

— **Dès(amber)** —

* * *

 **Fact** ::1. _Dès(amber) are meant to be 'From Light/Shadow(lol)'; Dès(in French), amber(in English)_ or _Ombre(in France),_ 2 _.Newbie to this fandom._ 3 _.That's picture are mine, bytheway._ 4 _. Inspiring comes when i have a meet up with Gii._


End file.
